


Your Unholy Song (A Dead by Daylight poem)

by MoonfireLiterature



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bog - Freeform, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Fog, Horror, Mist, Song - Freeform, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonfireLiterature/pseuds/MoonfireLiterature





	Your Unholy Song (A Dead by Daylight poem)

Cascade your light to my eyes,  
Everything around me slowly dies,  
Birds go quiet; crickets stop their Eventide serenade,  
It’s unto you oh mighty Entity in which I am made, 

Close your wicked talons over my blackened heart,  
Death for you I shall do my part,  
Oh entity, the one I call God,  
Take me in and sing me your song, 

Blood shall come to you,  
You shall not have to wait long,  
I await your eternal fog, 

Be it a forest, field or bog,  
I shall carry out my duties and sing  
Your unholy song.


End file.
